


Message Received

by FireLeo



Series: Club Stage 5 [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Geoff has a secret, Hostage Situation, Injured Ryan, Other, Rescue Mission, Sad Ryan, angry Geoff and Michael, dun dun dun, kind of, optimistic jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: The guys manage to track down Ray's location, only showing up to find a computer and a clue. Geoff has to now fully accept that everything that happened was because of him and his ties with Roosters. Will Geoff be able to finally put an end to this and bring Ray back home where he belongs, by Ryan's side?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally started working on this again. Yay! There actually may be more to this than expected but we shall see. For now, enjoy.

                Geoff was over at the bar in their apartment, pouring himself another drink. He couldn’t believe that he let this happen. He began thinking to himself, taking a sip of his whiskey, turning back around heading back over to the white sectional they had in the living room. He sat down next to Jack who was looking over the map that was laid out on the coffee table, trying to correctly pinpoint Ray’s location based on the pictures they were sent last night. Both Michael and Gavin were on their fifth cup of coffee, Ryan working on his thirteenth can of diet coke. They’ve been up all night working hard, getting ready for the rescue mission. Jack managed to pinpoint that the building Ray was being held in was near Del Perro beach.

                “Guys, I think I found him.” Jack said as he double checked everything making sure everything lined up right. He drew a couple lines that were at the angle the pictures were taken from, tracing the lines all back to a converging point. Everyone bolted up, walking over to the map, looking at the location Jack had circled.

                “He’s on Dorset Drive. Get everything packed, we’re going to get him tonight.” Ryan said as he limped his way over to them, his hand wrapped around his bandaged waist. It had been a little over two weeks since he was shot but he wasn’t going to let that stop him, even if he knew the rest of the crew was going to do just the opposite.

                “Ryan-.” Geoff started but was cut off by Ryan taking a deep sigh before wincing in pain from it. Ryan knew that in his condition he wasn’t going to be able to be any help to them. As much as it killed him he knew he had to stay home for the crew’s sake, for Ray’s. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Ray, or the crew. He just took a deep breath and accepted the circumstances before him.

                “Geoff, just bring him back safely and in one piece. Kill as many Roosters as you can for me.” Ryan said as he looked to Geoff with acceptance on his face. Geoff smiled lightly placing a hand on his back.

                “He shall be delivered to you on a big pillow covered in rose pedals. That good enough for ya?” Geoff replied back sure of himself, making sure that Ryan felt at least a little bit relieved. He knew just how much Ray meant to Ryan, Ray practically showing the guys a new, caring side of Ryan they’ve never seen. He’s been making the crew breakfast in the mornings, breakfast. Geoff wasn’t giving that up because of a not so stellar rescue mission. Also he had to admit, it was nice seeing the tin man with his heart, and just how much heart he had to give. Also Geoff knew that if Ryan was ever in the same room as Joel, Ryan would be leaving it with Joel’s head on a stick, and they didn’t want that, well not yet exactly. Geoff had some unfinished business of his own he needed to resolve.

                Geoff nodded back to Ryan as he slowly took his hand off of his shoulder. Ryan sat down on the couch as the other guys began gathering their things. As Michael and Gavin were packing and loading their guns they glanced over at Ryan. Instead of the strong, ever smiling face Ryan normally had was replaced with something they have never seen grace his face. It was a look of lose, of worry; they looked back at each other exchanging a shared look. They knew now that they couldn’t fail this mission; they were bringing him back home tonight.

                Ryan felt like a piece of him was missing. He and Ray have grown so attached to each other so quickly over the last few months. He knew he had just met him but it felt like he knew him all his life. It was weird, the one and only Vagabond actually cared and looked out for someone other than himself for once. He had finally let his guard down to someone he could trust, who helped him open up to his crew more. This wasn’t just any normal mission for the Fake Ah Crew; this was a mission to save Ryan’s heart.

 

 

                                                                                ______________________________________________

 

 

                Jack had stopped the van a couple blocks away from the building, looking around the street making sure it was clear. The building that Ray was in had a few cars parked in front of them. A couple black adders’ along with a few zentornos’ as well were in the spaces in front of the building. There was no one in the cars; there wasn’t even anyone outside of the building keeping watch.

                “They must have found out about the pictures,” Geoff surmised as he looked back to Jack.

                “Some light is coming from that third floor window. They could have left him here Geoff.” Jack said pointing to one of the windows on the left side of the building. A look of determination grew across Geoff’s face as he pulled his gun out of its holster as he got out of the van. Jack followed suit and shortly after Gavin and Michael climbing out of the back of the van. They quickly made their way across the street over to the alley by the right side of the building. As they began making their way to the back entrance of the building Michael noticed a couple sets of tire tracks in the dirt, along with several pairs of footsteps accompanying them that led away from the building to them. One of the tracks was scuffed with several dig marks in the ground. That’s when Michael noticed it, something that had gotten crushed in one of the footprints. He reached down picking up a pin; it was the rose pin that Ryan had given Ray the first day he had joined the crew.

                “Geoff.” Michael said disheartened as he handed the broken remains of the pin to him. Geoff stayed silent as he looked it over, noticing the tracks in the dirt behind his hand along with a few drops of blood; of course he knew immediately that it was Ray’s. Geoff looked around with a grimace as he put his pistol back in its holster as he made his way over to the back door of the building.

                “Geoff, what are you bloody doing?” Gavin hush yelled as he followed Geoff into the building. The others followed suit, keeping their guns down at their sides with a look of preparedness across their faces. As Gavin followed Geoff through the building he started holstering his gun noticing what Geoff did. No one was in the building. It was occupied at one point though, Geoff seeing papers and food containers scattered across the desks. Jack and Michael kept their weapons drawn just in case it was an ambush. Geoff managed to find the door to the stairwell, slowly making his way to the third floor.

                “Jack do you remember which room had the light on?” Geoff asked as they made their way down the hallway looking for any more clues that could be here.

                “Keep going this way, should be the second door on your left.” Jack replied a little hesitant but followed Geoff’s lead. They made their way to the door, Jack aiming at it just in case. Geoff and Gavin pulled their guns out again as Geoff opened the door. They all ran in looking around the room. Empty. They took a sigh of relief which turned into a mumble of disappointment. As they looked around the room Michael noticed a laptop sitting on top of a table. He made his way over to it, picking up the picture of Ray off of the laptop, everyone else joining him. He looked it over noticing it was a picture from their holiday party. The only difference was Ray’s face had a question mark over it. Michael flipped the picture over, reading out the writing on the back.

                “Where in the world is Ray Narvaez Jr.?” He read out in a pissed tone.

                “Goddamn it!” Geoff said as he grabbed a glass off the table throwing it across the room, smashing it to pieces against the wall. Gavin managed to make his way to the computer looking it over, making sure it wasn’t booby-trapped or anything before he opened it.

                When he opened the laptop the screen came to life, already on and on a webpage. It was a streaming site that was being broadcasted from its own private server. The video feed cut on, a live logo seen in the top right corner of the screen. The screen was black then it cut to a live feed. It was Ray. He was kneeling on the ground with his head down and his hands tied behind his back. He looked worse than the last time they saw him and it killed them. How they could just do nothing more than stand by as this continued to happen. There were four men standing behind him, each one dressed in a black suit and a different colored hockey mask. One of the men wearing the blue hockey mask stepped forward, grabbing Ray by his hair as he pulled his head up to face the camera. Geoff could see the pain and hurt in Ray’s face, how worried he was about not only himself, but Ryan as well. Geoff was really pissed now, Michael pushed Gavin away from the computer so he could break it but he managed to pull Michael back with him to stop him. The man took off his mask, revealing himself to be Joel.

                “See Ray here managed to get a hold of you but we managed to get a hold of him before you showed up. We moved somewhere a little more manageable, a little more defendable. Somewhere where we won’t have to worry about him trying anything until you managed to pay your end of the deal.” Joel said as he motioned his free hand behind him, making a quarter turn as well. The three other men pulled their masks off as well; a look of worry and horror coming over Geoff’s face. It was the rest of the founders of Roosters; Burnie, Gus and Matt.

                “Now that I’m back home, I expect to see you as planned. You have two weeks Ramsey; I suggest stepping up your game.” Jack watched Geoff as he stood still, his hands slowly curling into fists, turning his knuckles white. Joel let go of Ray as he made his way over to the camera, shutting it off, stopping the live feed to the computer. Michael took it upon himself to shoot the laptop out of anger for Geoff. He made sure that it was still salvageable for them to trace back to the location of the video stream. Geoff knew they didn’t have to do that, he already knew where Ray was. Rooster headquarters in downtown Los Santos. He knew that’s where he was based on the clues Joel gave him, he knew they went over the rest of the crew’s heads. He knew they had to save Ray but could Geoff actually go back there and face what he left behind; the whole reason why Ray was taken in the first place. Ray was just leverage for what Rooster’s master plan was. Could Geoff go back to the place he once called home; seeing the people he once called his family? Could he finish what he started all those years ago and bring Ray back home safely?

**Author's Note:**

> I have finals coming up but when I'm not studying I will put time to working on and finishing this so stay tuned.


End file.
